


Convince them

by ThinkToThought



Category: American Revolution RPF, History RPF, Sons of Liberty (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Politics, Support, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkToThought/pseuds/ThinkToThought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is doubting himself. As always Sam knows just what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convince them

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely deftmegalodon for Betaing this fic.

“There are a hundred men in Massachusetts more fit to be governor than I am”

“Name one man who is more qualified than you are.”

“How can you even ask that?” John stared at him with a quirked eyebrow “There are countless great men in Boston. Bowdoin isn’t doing an awful job. And there’s you.”

Sam chuckled.“And I’ll be right here by your side the whole time.”

“No. I… I just don't think I can do this.” John, admitted bowing his head. He brought his hand to his forearm shrinking into himself.

Two large comforting hands grasped his shoulders. He didn't move from his closed off position but he lifted his eyes toward Sam.

“Listen to me. You once told me you believed in me. We wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t. Well I believe in you too. Let’s see where believing in each other can take us this time.”

John tilted his head so that it was resting on Sam’s hand. “My uncle would have been so proud. His nephew, Governor of Massachusetts. unless I lose, of course.”

“You won’t. And that doesn’t matter. Your uncle would have been proud of you a hundred times over already. Don’t do this for him. Don’t do this for me either. I couldn’t think more highly of you if I tried.”

“Then why?” John said, lifting his head and looking straight into Sam’s eyes

“Because you know that you will be an exceptional governor. Because you know that you are what Massachusetts needs.”

“See, right there. That’s why you should be governor. You are just so good at convincing people.”

“Come on, the papers are waiting to hear your announcement. It’s your turn to convince them.”

John straightened out with a deep breath. Another deep breath, and he was turning toward the door. Suddenly he felt a strong tug on his arm pulling him back.

The question on his tongue quickly died as he felt a press on his lips. He let himself be swallowed up by the kiss, let all his worries be washed away by the familiar sweep of tongue.

All too soon, Sam was leaning away. “For luck,” he said with a mischievous smile.

“That’s all the luck I get?”

“I’m saving the rest as a congratulations for after the speech.”

“Ah,” John said with a knowing nod. “Then we better head out there.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> John Hancock was the first governor of the state of Massachusetts. James Bowdoin was the interim governor till an election could be held. Hancock won 90-10. Bowdoin got offered the job of lieutenant governor but when he turned it down Sam Adams took the role. But hey this is Sons of Liberty so we're going to pretend that was always the plan.  
> Its not very long but we needed at least something.


End file.
